Degrassi: Musically Inclined
by Ami Barton
Summary: Got bored and deciededed Degrassi needed a musical. All the songs are written by me for the copywrited characters.


ï¨ Degrassi 2007 - The Musical ï¦

PART ONE

OPENING SONG – ORCHESTRATED

"You don't know what it's like to miss someone, Spin," said Marco as he diligently tried to rub off the mark that Spinner had made three years ago, outing him to the entirety of the Degrassi Community School.

Spinner scoffed at the remark. "Yeah I do. I miss Paige."

"But, Spin, you see Paige everyday."

"It's not my fault you're a fag." Marco gently slowed his motions until he completely stopped his attempt at stripping the wall of its graffiti and listened intently, waiting for Spinner to finish the verbal attack. "I mean, it was your choice to date a gay freak, not mine."

Marco was sick of it. He quickly glanced at the wall. "MARCO IS GAY." Spin was just standing there as if he has said nothing at all. _Well, no more_. Marco pivoted on his right foot and put all his weight into shoving him against the bathroom wall, letting him topple over the dirtied sinks. As he raised his voice he could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. "I am so sick of your damned intolerance!" To Marco's dismay, Spinner actually had the audacity to laugh. _Asshole_. "I don't attack you because you're straight!"

Marco ran out into the hallway leaving Spinner in the bathroom laughing and making fairy impressions behind his once-best-friend's back.

"Marco?" Jimmy called to him as he was being brushed against other students. He watched Marco storm out of the front doors and quickly followed him all the way to setting his rump down next to his. "Marco? What's up?"

Marco let the tears out from inside as he buried his face in the palms of his hands. Jimmy calmly embraced him, hoping to settle the tears.

"Jimmy, you don't understand; you can't. It's been 3 years since I saw his blue eyes and since he held me up against him. And Spin --"

"Spin's an idiot, Plain and simple. He's an asshole, and face it Marco, that may never change."

"I know, but we used to be friends, and then when I came out I tore the whole group apart. I hate being who I am."

_**WHY LOVE ME**_

**MARCO:**

JIM, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE

BEING PUT DOWN DAY BY DAY

THE FAGGOTS AND THE DYKES

TO FEEL THE TORTURE AND THE PAIN

WHEN YOUR ONLY LOVE WAS SLAIN

TO HOLD IT ALL INSIDE

HOW CAN YOU COINCIDE?

I MISS HIM EVERY DAY

THE FRIENDSHIP TORN AWAY

AND ALL BECAUSE I'M GAY

WHY LOVE ME?

WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE?

MY FATHER'S ONLY SON

I'M ALWAYS BEING SHUNNED

AND ALL BECAUSE I'M GAY!

WHY LOVE ME?!

HOW DARE YOU SAY YOU KNOW!

WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SHOW!

YOU'VE NEVER PAID THE CRIMES

OR LOOKED AT ALL THE MIMES

WHO HIDE AWAY THEIR LIVES

AND SAVE THE RISK OF TAKING KNIVES

ALL BECAUSE THEY'RE GAY

AND

SO

AM

I...

SO WHY LOVE ME?!

Jimmy sat on the curb looking up at Marco. "You're right. I don't know. But, you have to know, you are worth so much more than a label."

"It doesn't matter. Ever since Spin ousted me people don't care who I am. I am simply 'gay'." He sat on the curb, resuming his place next to Jimmy. "Who ever decided homosexuality was a 'happy' thing anyway?"

Jimmy chuckled. Then a long silence passed over the two 18 year-old boys for a few moments before Jimmy got the courage to look him straight in the face and ask, "Do you miss him?"

Marco then looked abruptly at him. "Who?"

Jimmy shook his head, knowing that Marco had completely understood the question.

He frowned. "More than ever. Is it obvious?" Jimmy nodded. "I wish U could see him again. I miss him so much."

"I know, Marco."

"He probably has a boyfriend now anyway. I can't believe he's already 21."

"You don't know that. Maybe he's thinking about you. You remember what he used to feel towards you."

"But that's just it, Jimmy. 'Used to.' That changed." The emotion in his voice was raw as he stumbled along the obviously painful subject. "I also remember how it ended. He said that we couldn't work."

Jimmy had never understood why Dylan and Marco had broken up. They were the talk-of-the-town - but in a good way. Everybody loved them together. Didn't they love being together? They always seemed happy together, and the one day they just seemed to avoid everything pertaining to one another. "Why did he say that?"

"I want to tell you... but it's embarrassing."

"You can tell me Marco."

"Okay." Marco took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I saw him... well, I saw him kissing someone else."

"Oh my God, who?"

"Before I tell you that there is something you need to know." Jimmy sat patiently awaiting the secret. "What I said earlier, about Dylan saying we couldn't work..."

"Yeah?"

"I lied. I did the breaking up."

"But - I mean, you love Dylan."

Marco nodded. "Promise you won't tell." He did. "Okay, I saw him kissing Spinner."

"WHAT!? Spin – gay? No way."

"I know. Everything about it! It doesn't seem right. But he's dating Paige. Maybe he's just using her to hide that he's with Dylan."

Jimmy was stunned by Marco's train of thought and his sudden paranoia. It was simply outrageous. _Spinner: gay? That could make sense. He was so homophobic. It would be a good cover. Beating Marco up__..._ "Does Spin know that you know?"

"Am I still alive?"

"Point taken. What about Paige?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should tell her?"

"She should know. She was with Spin then too, and Dylan is her brother."

Marco sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll tell her."

Jimmy and Marco stood up from the curb as Jimmy stole a glance at his watch. "Shit! You realize that we just missed half of English!?"


End file.
